Jedi Knight Jar Jar Binks: A Mission
by tech77jp
Summary: Jar Jar Binks has become a Jedi Knight and is to go on a mission to Naboo with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Sort of humorous, but is fairly serious for the most part.
1. The Announcement of the Mission

Jedi Knight Jar Jar Binks: The Announcement of the Mission _This is my first fanfic. Go ahead and flame me if your really want, but I would appreciate it if you wrote reasonable criticism. Sorry if it isn't good. I'm not that good of a writer, **yet**. And **I know** that Jar Jar Binks could never become a Jedi, this is just funny! I hope you can understand what he's saying. By the way, this is alternate universe, Anakin never turns to the dark side, and the Old Republic goes on._   
--------------------------------------------------------  
Four Years After the Events of Episode II (Fourteen years after Episode I)   
Jedi Knight Jar Jar Binks woke up in his room at the Jedi Temple bright and early. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get used to the brilliance of the sunshine pouring in from the window. Today he was going on his first mission as a Jedi Knight. Three weeks ago, his Master, Plo Koon, had announced that he had completed his training and could become a Jedi. Binks was very delighted. Of course, this particular Gungan was still incredibly clumsy at times, but he had become far wiser and learned much about the Force. 

Jar Jar Binks jumped off his bed and yelled, "I a yah woob woob woop!" Then he hurriedly changed into his unique Gungan Jedi robes and headed down to breakfast. First eat, then report to the Jedi Council. 

A ecstatic Jar Jar bounded down the hallways, long ears flying in odd directions and eyes that looked as if they were bulging from their sockets. On the way, he met his best friend, Anakin Skywalker. 

"Heydiday Ani! Mesa goen to da munchinhall! Yousa comen too?" 

"Hi Jar Jar. I have to do something, so I can't come with you." 

"Okeday! Wellen, mesa see yous later!" And he continued toward the dining hall. 

Lunch was acceptable, although far from perfect. For a Gungan trying to overcome his clumsiness, stepping into a pile of spilt food was torture. However, the juicy oysters and edible plants made up for it. A stuffed Jar Jar headed next to the High Council Chamber. 

***

"Binks, we have decided to send you to the planet Naboo, your home planet, for a routine monitoring of the Advisory Council election. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi will assist you. Kenobi will elaborate to you on the mission, you are to leave on a Republic Cruiser at 0800 standard hours." The clear voice and piercing gaze of Mace Windu chilled his bones. But Obi-Wan and Anakin were coming too! This was _bombad_! But Binks simply nodded. Even when he was loud and rowdy to his friends, he knew better than to shout in front of the Council. 

"Proven, your skills will be. Do well. May the Force be with you." Yoda's final words signaled the ending of the meeting. Binks strided out of the chamber and tried to find the other two Jedi. It didn't take long. Anakin and Obi-Wan were conversing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The beautiful fountains that were flowing vividly with water made a soft, relaxing sound. 

"Obi-One, sire! Mesa back, and mesa goen wit yous on da mission to da Naboo!" Jar Jar embraced Obi-Wan, nearly pulling off his lightsaber. Obi-Wan frowned at this action, but quickly turned his expression into a smile. 

"Hello Jar Jar. I haven't seen you in a long time. I see you have achieved your Knight status, as my former Apprentice Anakin has. Is this your first mission as a Knight?" 

"Uh huh... Mesa get berry nerbous." 

"Remember, there is no fear... there is the Force." In response to this, Anakin stuck out his tongue. He hated "stuffy old Jedi sayings". Jar Jar just shrugged. 

"Why don't we do some sparring practice in the training rooms. Might be a good way to pass the time." Obi-wan suggested. He, being the elder, had to make the decision of what to do, and he was running out of ideas. 

"Um, okay, sure... whatever." Anakin, for some reason, was at a definite loss of words today. 

"Anakin's nervous too, because he gets to see his queen again, Padmé..." Obi-Wan whispered rather loudly to Jar Jar. He rolled his eyes. Anakin, fully aware of the remark, pretended to knock out Obi-Wan. 

***

Jar Jar Binks had improved miraculously in sparring. Putting their lightsabers onto low-power mode, Anakin and Jar Jar proceeded to duel each other. Jar Jar repeatedly blocked and attacked with tricky maneuvers, like blind moves behind his back to defend or over the head twirling and quickly switching sides to adjust to Anakin's constant flips. Finally, to put an end to all of this, Anakin did an over-the-head attack, a death blow. But Jar Jar ducked and rolled away. Again, Anakin tried. This time he was lucky. Faking a horizontal strike from the right, he twirled around, reversed direction, and slashed at Jar Jar's feet. His footwork was his weakness. Jar Jar twisted away safely, but it caused him to lose his balance. Anakin used the Force to pull his yellow lightsaber away and caught it in midair. Then, he tapped Jar Jar lightly on the neck. 

"Kill point." Even though Jar Jar had lost, he had put up a surprisingly good fight. 

"I am surprised at your talent. Master Koon would be proud." Obi-Wan serenely commented. Jar Jar grinned. "But it is time for us to leave. Grab your belongings and let's go." They hurried to the hangar. 

Twenty minutes later, the Republic Cruiser _Amenkunosh_ soared into the Coruscant sky, trailing behind other transports in the complicated skyways. The three Jedi were on their way to Naboo. 

-------------------------------------- 

Whaddya think? I know it's too short, but good or bad? Please Read & Review! This story is **To Be Continued**!


	2. The Arrival at Naboo and the Invaders

Star Wars Fiction 2 Jar Jar sat patiently in the cockpit of the Republic cruiser, along with the pilot, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. They were approaching the Naboo system, a couple of days from Coruscant. The vibrant, green color of the planet made Naboo particularly easy to spot. What was at one time a tiny speck in deep space, along with planets like Tatooine and Alderaan, became a full-sized mass that soon filled the entire wide windshield. Anakin was sitting peacefully in the pilot's seat, fully at ease when piloting anything. Jar Jar muttered things to himself. 

"This is nutsen," he whispered to himself. Meanwhile, Anakin was moving his hands gracefully across the complicated array of controls. 

"Ground control, this is Republic cruiser _Amenkunosh_, flight plan 4476, requsting clearance to land. Repeat, this is Republic cruiser _Amenkunosh_, requesting clearance to land." 

A clear voice slightly muffled by the occasional static was heard. "Roger, clearance granted. Remain in the stack until noted." And the conversation was over. 

Jar Jar peered out his windows with his large protruding eyes and tried to take in the mass of objects he was seeing. The city of Theed. The Palace. Gungans walking on the streets. And somewhere distant, there was the swamp, his former home. 

"Wesa **home**!!!" He yelled to Obi-Wan and slapped him on the shoulder. But this particular Jedi Master did not like to be silly. 

"Remain alert in all senses. Act diplomatic and do not have sudden outbursts. Control yourself at all times when we are in Naboo. And that goes for you too, Anakin." They glared at him, but Obi-Wan quickly turned away when he felt a shudder go through the ship. He glanced down on Theed. There were some laser blasts from the ground. 

"Invaders," he noted calmly. There was a sense of worry in his voice, though. 

"Who are they?" 

"Perhaps, they are outlaws. Land the ship quickly. Shields up." 

Anakin followed his orders and set the ship down gently in an airfield nearby to the Theed main hangar. The ship was still being shot at, but there was only slight damage. The three Jedi jumped out of the cockpit and ran down the ramp, lightsabers activated and blocking blaster bolts in a flurry of light. Jar Jar jumped off the platform and rolled away underneath the hull, getting to the other side of the ship, while Obi-Wan ran forward and Force-pushed the invaders into the ground. They were heavily coated with face paint, and had some kind of primitive clothing on them. Anakin came up behind, and Force-pushed the rest of these primitives. When they walke over and tried to get a closer look at them, suddenly the jumped up and ran toward the nearby trees. These mysterious people were gone. 

------------------------------------------- 

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Royal Advisory Council

The Homecoming at Theed _This is the third chapter. My gut instinct tells me to keep writing, but please review, because if you don't I might very well just quit..._

--------------------------------------- 

"You will work with the Royal Advisory Council and handle any matters that get aggressive. We hope you will be of great help in the next few weeks. Some past elections have turned a bit...er...violent." Queen Amidala, the ruler of Naboo, informed them in her usual stately voice of their task. 

"Very well, Your Highness," Obi-Wan replied, keeping his arms tucked in and having a serene, totally at-ease look on his face. "I've just one query. We were attacked by strangely dressed people near our landing platform. They seemed to have retreated back into the forest, and were armed with blasters. Are you aware of any group like this?" 

The Queen made a short, barely audible gasp. "The Piksheshkas", she whispered to them. "They are a mysterious tribe reported as being seen near the swamps that suddenly attack people for no clear reason. However, Captain Typho has noticed that they were politicans or supporters of certain candidates in the upcoming election. No doubt, if you were able to hold them off now, they will keep trying to cause trouble for you. Only next time they will return with stronger weapons." 

"I don't understand. What offices are being voted for?" Anakin spoke up for the first time in the briefing. He had basically been standing behind Obi-Wan and staring off into space. 

"Generally, all of the Royal Advisory Council members are reaching the end of their term, except for Sio Bibble and a few others." 

"Dis bery bombad. Dis means dey are tryin to prebent us from doin someting. Dey are trying to give da person dey supportin an adbantage. Wesa shud find out who deir suppporter is." Jar Jar said this in an animated way, arms flying out. He looked worried, but not scared. This was another improvement from the Gungan that Obi-Wan had originally met 10 years ago. 

"Good point, Jar Jar," Queen Amidala gave him a slight smile. "We will watch them very carefully. I would like you three to investigate a bit on this matter. However, you must be tired from the long journey. Cordé, please escort them to their rooms." 

Cordé moved silently and gracefully, her face hidden behind the orange and yellow shawl. She moved across the room, from her original place behind Amidala past the Jedi, and headed toward one of the corridors. "This way," she mumbled. They followed her. 

***

Jar Jar sat on the edge of the bed, mumbling to himself. He had no intention to return to Otoh Gunga, he would most likely be stared upon by repeatedly returning and disappearing, and this time wearing a strange outfit. He could hear Obi-Wan rustling about in the next room. Anakin had gone to see Padmé personally, after coaxing his former Master, who still liked to boss him around. A while later, both Jedi appeared at his door. 

"Let's do some undercover investigating around here," said Anakin, grinning. Jar Jar leaped up in agreement and they headed out of the Theed Royal Palace and into the nearby forests. They rummaged around for a while, hoping to find any evidence of past visitance, to no avail. They didn't seem to have headquarters around here, either. 

"Lookie heresa!" yelled Jar Jar. "Footprint, and mure, and mure..." 

------------------------------------ 

A rather bad time to end the chapter, but I can't think of anything else, and I wanted to get the chapter up rather quickly. I warned you, I'm a baaaad writer. 

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Mystery of the Tribe

The Mystery of the Tribe _This is the fourth chapter. Obviously. Anyway, sorry for not working on this story for a while. I've gotten a couple of nice reviews. Please tell your friends to review as well, the more the merrier! Now, it gets a bit active in this chapter._

--------------------------------------- 

Suddenly, right under Jar Jar's feet, the land began to crumble. 

"Tis bombad crunchen!!!" yelled Jar Jar. A huge whole formed, about 5 meters in diameter. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Jar Jar were sucked into a sort of vacuum. They tried to use the Force to back out, but it wasn't enough. They were falling, falling, falling. 

Quick as lightning, all three of them got out their ascension guns and shot them at the ridge of the hole. But the mud just crumbled away. 

"OOF!" Anakin started moaning as soon as they hit the hard steel ground. Then the supposedly organic hole began to transform into a steel cell. Doors began to close above them, and all light was blocked out. Quickly, all three of them activated their lightsabers. A distant beating sound could be heard. It was getting closer. 

"Let's get out of here," said Obi-Wan. 

"Tis bombad goods idea," agreed Jar Jar. They stuck their blades into different sides of the cell and tore the wall away. However, before they could break through, the floor slid away, and they began to fall again. However, this time it was only about a meter. They landed on metal walkways not unlike those seen in the end of the "Duel of the Fates". A faint brightness could be seen at the end of the corridor. They lifted themselves up and quietly walked toward it. And were shocked beyond words. The light, that brightness, was actually a window. And through that window was a huge room lit with jewlery. An incalculable amount of people were standing in front of a huge throne. The people, they found, were dressed in green turbans, short purple robes and had jewlery around their wrists. They were the Pikseshkas. 

They crowded around, singing a war song and carrying massive torches in their hands. 

"Da Guds!" whispered Jar Jar. 

"Yikes," whispered Anakin. 

"Ssssssshhhhhh," said Obi-Wan. 

Some time later, a man suddenly turned around and pointed straight at them. He bellowed, "SPIES!" And everybody started to run toward them, drawing their sidearms. 

Simultaneouly, they once again activated their lightsabers, and jumped through the winows. They flipped over the crowd and landed square in the middle of the room. They made a semi-circle, blocking blaster bolts in a flurry of color. Obi-Wan ran out and Force-pushed a group of six back. Anakin pretended to turn around and switch direction, then, as the Pikseshkas got closer, he lashed out and put death upon them. Jar Jar did a crazy flip in the air and kicked some of them. Gradually, their number got less and less. But when there were still about 20 men left, a booming voice was heard from behind. 

"You have lost, Jedi. I am all powerful. And it will be known when I win the election and become head of the Royal Advisory Council." 

They whirled around. And standing there, was another Pikseshka, although more elaborately dressed and taller. 

"My name is Basio Telle-Sia, to you. It appeared as though I was a simple politican. In truth, I am the ruler of the Pikseshkas. And today, nobody will stand in my way. I will conquer Naboo." 

Huge poles sprang out of the ceiling with complicated-looking machinery at the end. The grasped onto the Jedi's waists and gave them a slight electric charge. The three were knocked unconcious. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
